Farscape Season Finale Part One Jailhouse Rock
by lostworldlady
Summary: Part one of my version of what happens after the fourth season finale of 'Bad Timing'


Farscape Season Finale, Part 1: Jailhouse Rock  
  
When we last saw our heroes, an unknown alien ship had just attacked John and Aeryn as they were finally professing their love for one another. John has now found out about Aeryn's pregnancy and she has agreed to marry him. When the alien ship attacked, they were both evaporated into what looked like little crystals of sand. Here is where this story begins.  
  
ACT 1 Scene One: Onboard Moya where D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel, and Noranti have just witnessed the disappearing act of John and Aeryn.  
  
D'Argo: NO!!! [He sinks down to his knees and begins to weep as Chiana puts an arm on his shoulder.]  
  
Chiana: I can't believe it! They're gone.  
  
Noranti: Do not read too much into things. Sometimes these things work themselves out. [She exits to her kitchen.]  
  
Rygel: Well there's nothing we can do about it now.  
  
D'Argo: We can go and get their bodies back.  
  
Rygel: I think you mean bring their crystals back.  
  
Chiana: I'm going with you, it's the least I can do for them.  
  
[D'Argo and Chiana exit while Rygel looks forlorn.]  
  
Scene Two: Chiana and D'Argo have just rescued the empty boat with the remains of John and Aeryn in it. They bring it back to Moya and put the crystals into separate containers, each marked clearly.  
  
Chiana: Do you think they're really gone?  
  
D'Argo: I don't know Chiana, but I hope not. Life just wouldn't be the same without John and Aeryn.  
  
Chiana: Yeah I know. They're like family, ya know?  
  
D'Argo: I know.  
  
[Rygel enters.]  
  
Rygel: What are you two whispering about?  
  
Chiana: Just how much Crichton and Aeryn mean to us.  
  
Rygel: How much they meant to us, you mean don't you? They're gone. And they'll probably never be like their old selves again. So let's just move on ok?  
  
D'Argo: You shut your trap you little space slug! We will find a way to bring them back, that I can promise you! [He leaves for his quarters in a huff.]  
  
Chiana: Great Ryge! Now he's all upset again! [She leaves and follows D'Argo.]  
  
Rygel: It wasn't my fault, he's always upset!  
  
Scene Three: In Noranti's kitchen, she is mixing up a pot of something that smells like rotten eggs, while humming something to herself. The John and Aeryn jars are in front of her.  
  
[Chiana enters.]  
  
Chiana: What is that smell?  
  
Noranti: Just a little sleeping potion that I cooked up for D'Argo to ease his pains.  
  
Chiana: After he drinks that he's going to need something for an upset stomach!  
  
Noranti: Some people are actually grateful for my remedies.  
  
Chiana: Any idea how we're going to help Crichton and Aeryn?  
  
Noranti: Yes, I have been looking through my books and I have found on a distant world what looks to be the cause of their problem.  
  
Chiana: Really? That's great!  
  
Noranti: Not exactly. The race that inhabits the planet is not very friendly and they probably aren't willing to share the antidote with off- worlder's.  
  
Chiana: Well we have to try! How far is the planet?  
  
Noranti: Over an arn.  
  
Chiana: I'll go tell D'Argo, Rygel and Pilot what's going.  
  
Noranti: And I'll try to find the location for the planet.  
  
Scene Four: All of the crew are now in command with Pilot, instructing him on how to locate the lost planet where they will be able to find the antidote that will bring Aeryn and John back to them.  
  
Pilot: I cannot fly towards that planet without avoiding the wrath of that alien race inhabiting the planet.  
  
Chiana: Don't you want to get Aeryn and Crichton back?  
  
Pilot: Of course I do, but Moya and I both agree that it is too risky right now.  
  
D'Argo: Pilot, listen to me. John and Aeryn were a part of this crew and you know that they would have gone to the ends of the uncharted territory to help you or Moya. So now it's time that we all paid them back that huge dept that we owe them. We must find that antidote so that they can be reunited here with us.  
  
Pilot: Just who has this antidote that we need?  
  
Noranti: A race called the Mirtraxians. They are the ones who did this to John and Aeryn in the first place. They live on a planet called Mirtrax and the only known reason for their initial attack is because they are in the habit of shooting first and asking questions later. They're not very friendly to outsiders and if we succeed in getting the antidote, we may have made enemies with the Mirtraxians in the process. And since they are not in the habit of letting things go, they will try to avenge themselves against us.  
  
D'Argo: Well we need to try for John and Aeryn's sake!  
  
Pilot: Moya and I will try our best to get as close to Mirtrax as possible. But then you will have to take Lo'Laan or Aeryn's Prowler onto the actual planet.  
  
Chiana: Of course Pilot, we wouldn't want to endanger you or Moya further.  
  
Scene Five: Moya's crew has successfully located Mirtrax and landed on its jungle-like surface. They are now searching for a cave which will hopefully harbor the saladina plant that will act as an antidote for Aeryn and John. D'Argo, Chiana and Noranti have traveled down to the planet while Rygel has remained onboard Moya to ensure their fast escape once they have found the saladina plant.  
  
Rygel: Hurry and get the plant so that we can get the frell away from this planet! I don't want to be anywhere near those Mirtraxians if they can do to me what they did to Aeryn and Crichton!  
  
Chiana: We'll do our best Ryge!  
  
[They search the jungle-type planet but find nothing. Suddenly a native of Mirtrax finds and captures D'Argo, Chiana and Noranti. She takes them to a command center where her people will interrogate them.]  
  
D'Argo: Release us!  
  
Noranti: Why have you captured us?  
  
Chiana: We didn't do anything!  
  
Sicorax: You were trespassing; now you must pay the price.  
  
Chiana: We were only looking for a flower.  
  
Sicorax: A flower? Why?  
  
Noranti: Friends of ours were crystallized by one of your pilots.  
  
Sicorax: They probably deserved it!  
  
D'Argo: For what? They weren't threatening anything!  
  
Sicorax: Trespassing probably. We also like to study alien races, so they can be restored. We simply took their DNA information, but the process can easily be reversed. [She shrugs.]  
  
Chiana: Really?  
  
Sicorax: Of course, but forget it! You're under arrest!  
  
Scene Six: Sicorax takes the captives before a judge and jury and they are sentenced to imprisonment. Guards take all three of Moya's crew to a prison where they are locked up until the judge can enact a more permanent sentence.  
  
D'Argo: We have got to get out of here! How can we save Crichton and Aeryn if we ourselves need saving?  
  
Chiana: Don't worry D'Argo, we'll get out of here.  
  
Noranti: I wonder where they keep the machine that will bring Aeryn and Crichton back?  
  
Chiana: Probably in a laboratory or somewhere like that.  
  
D'Argo: Well the sooner we get out of prison the better!  
  
[During this conversation, Sicorax has shown up at their cell and been listening to them. She appears to be sympathetic towards their plight now.]  
  
Sicorax: I couldn't help but overhear that you need a way out of here.  
  
D'Argo: So you've come to taunt us now?  
  
Sicorax: No. I've come to help you. I thought about what you said and I agree with you. What my people do to examine other races is wrong, so I'm going to help you rescue you're friends. [She unlocks their cell.] Follow me, I can get you to the lab area.  
  
Chiana: But we don't have Crichton or Aeryn with us!  
  
D'Argo: One of us will have to go back to Moya to get them.  
  
Noranti: I'll go, I know where they're being stored. [She leaves to go get Crichton and Aeryn.]  
  
Sicorax: Better get back into your cell before the guards come back.  
  
D'Argo: I thought you said that you were going to help us!  
  
Sicorax: I am! You just have to be patient until your friend gets back.  
  
Chiana: Come on D'Argo, relax or the guards are going to come over here and find out that Noranti is missing!  
  
D'Argo: Alright, but if she is frelling with us, I'll kill her!  
  
Scene Seven: After several arns, Noranti returns carrying the Crichton and Aeryn jars and Sicorax unlocks D'Argo and Chiana from their cell again as they all proceed to the Mirtrax laboratory. As they get closer to the lab they find that it is heavily guarded by Mirtraxian troops. All seems lost.  
  
END of ACT 1 


End file.
